


Mr. Winchester on Private Critique.

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Teaching for the Gay and Emotionally Stunted [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, GSA, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teachers lounge, gossiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a major crush on the new part time auto teacher, Mr. Winchester. Gossip pools in the teachers lounge, and he can't help but soak it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Winchester on Private Critique.

**Author's Note:**

> Been planning this ficlet verse for AGES, but finally we're here!

Castiel was having a hard time keeping his salivating mouth snapped shut whenever he'd come aross Mr. Winchester of Autoshop. The man arrived at the school this year, sweeping every man, woman, and child off their feet with a few of his charming words and a flashy smile worthy of the runway. Standing in the teachers lounge today proved exceedingly harder as Mr. Winchester was out of his greese jumpsuit for once, and in jeans with a vintage band shirt of a band he most certainly didn't recognize. He didn't mind, he prefered Mr. Winchesters biceps, anyhow.

"Clarence, you in there or should I come back later?" Meg mocked, knocking lightly on Castiel's forehead, shaking him from his daze. Meg was Castiel's good friend; Despite opposite personalities. They at times completed each other while other days they'll be like a set of wet cats with hairdryers pointed at them.

Castiel rolled his eyes with extra dramatisism, hoping it gives Meg what she desires. Her knowledge of his unhealthy school boy crush on Mr. Winchester, only made his life a greater joke than it already was. People already find his classes jokes due to it's 'out there' class planning. He had hopes that one day his classes will be respected and loved. He can only dream.

"Please, Meg. It's one thing to ridicule me while out, but in the school is highly unnecessary," Castiel said dismissively; Despite his cheeks growing rosey. Meg snorted in response, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulder. Meg was one of the school couselers at the school, for the seniors and half of the freshman. The stories she could tell from what she learned at work. Just this morning, Adam Milligan was talking about a family affair from the passing weekend; Apparently his step father in an attempt to abbandon them, shared that he'd already abbandoned two sons and a dead wife. It's like soap operas in real life.

"I'm not ridiculing you, angel face. It's called motivating," She said with a firm slap on the ass, making Castiel jump with a mumbled comment under his breath.

"Oh come on, babycakes. Say it loud and proud-- Unless you're going for the whole schoolboy act for Mr. Dreamboat. Lookey there, Laffite is moving in on your man. Take action!" Meg said encouragingly. They could both see Benny talking to Mr. Winchester, who clapped his hand over Benny's shoulder with a deep laugh.

"That's highly inappropriate, Meg." Castiel sighed, turning and leaving the teachers lounge with Meg on his tail.

"I heard he's gay you know, and I'm nearly  _positive_ he's a bottom. Oh, I had Ash in the Computer Lab dig up some him. Interested?" Meg smiled evily. She never waited for an answer.

"So according to Lisa he's proposed to an ex and was denied-- But is still fabulous with kids nevermind their age. Garth said he's a strong family man with a younger brother named Sam who's in Stanford to become a lawyer. He always seems to have wonderful conversation with Miss. Tran who swears by it that he's a gentleman who's always allowed in her home." Meg drones with her devilish smile as they walk towards Castiel's classroom.

"Going to give this one a try, Clarence?"

"Possibly," He replies quickly before sliding into his classroom; his sanctuary, closing the door before another question could be asked.


End file.
